Dos Gotas de Agua
by MarczeTenaThewlis
Summary: Elena separó a sus hijas poco después de nacer para alejarlas del peligro en que se encontraban si el padre de ambas diera con su paradero. Mina creció junto a la familia Lupin como una más mientras Mikayla fue criada en un orfanato. Por obra del destino ambas llegarán a la verdad al conocerse.
1. Prólogo

Era una noche fresca de Julio, Elena Hochkovitz caminaba por el bosque con una recién nacida en brazos, la menor de sus gemelas, Mina, la niña no hacía ruido, estaba completamente dormida. Elena ocultaba sus lágrimas pensando en que tal vez nunca la volvería a ver y esperando que la familia que la acogiera le diera amor, buenos cuidados y educación a su hija, por fin llegó al porche de una casa de dos plantas, algo sencilla,depositó a la pequeña frente a la puerta con cuidado de no despertarla y sacó una pequeña nota que escondió en la frazada rosa que envolvía a la bebé.

-Adiós Mina-dijo en voz baja la mujer.

Se escuchó un chasquido y Elena desapareció, llegó a su casa donde su madrina alistaba a la pequeña Mikayla para que fuera entregada a otro lugar.

-¿Es tan necesario que las dejes?-le preguntó una mujer algo mayor con el semblante triste mientras dejaba a Mikayla en los brazos de su madre.

-Madrina, me duele pero de otra forma los padres de Charles la alejarían de una manera aún más cruel de mí, ya escuchaste a la Sra. Westerna Donovan, me las quitarán apenas se enteren que han nacido.

-Mejor hubiera sido dejar el país Elenita, tus niñas también se exponen a ser encontradas por su padre- intervino un hombre casi de la misma edad que su esposa.

-Ya el "hubiera" no existe tío Henry, si así tiene que ser, lo haré por ellas-repondió Elena y tomando con fuerza a su hija desapareció.

Llegó a un callejón y caminó un largo trayecto, mientras, iba recordando ciertos momentos no muy lejanos.

_**-¿Cómo que eres una bruja?- Charles Donovan era un joven rico que solía guardar un carácter violento, carácter que en aquel momento estaba a punto de demostrar con la confesión de su novia. Era alto, de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos grises y piel cetrina.**_

_**-Sí, puedo hacer magia desde que era una niña- Elena se mostraba temerosa por el tono de voz de Charles.- Y eso no es todo...**_

_**-¿Qué más?- el tostro del joven se contraía.**_

_**-Estoy esperando dos hijos tuyos-soltó ella.**_

**_-No puede ser cierto...¡Dime que es mentira!-Charles la zarandeó._**

**_-Es la verdad Charles, tú y yo seremos padres-las lágrimas luchaban por salir de los ojos de Elena._**

**_-¿Lo hiciste a propósito, cierto? Maldita fenómeno- Donovan la soltó con gesto de repugnancia y segundos después le dio una bofetada._**

**_-Yo no me embarazé a propósito, te dije que usaramos protección, que lo hiciéramos hasta que nos casaramos._**

**_-Pues de una vez te digo que yo no me pienso hacer cargo de tus hijos- él se alejó con la vista al frente sin escuchar las súplicas de Elena._**

-Mikayla, quiero que sepas que ésto lo hago por el bien de ustedes- dijo la joven madre refiriéndose también a su otra hija.

El viento golpeaba fuerte contra el rostro de la mujer, por fin llegó a una casa grande, hizo lo mismo que con Mina, sollozaba débilmente mientras guardaba la nota anónima.

-Adiós Mikayla- dijo con la voz entrecortada y desapareció.

Un llanto sordo llegaba a la habitación donde dormía el matrimonio Lupin, Remus, un hombre lobo de cuarenta años, de cabello castaño y ojos miel se despertó al escuchar aquel sonido extraño, era imposible que fuera su hijo Teddy, el pequeño de dos años dormía tranquilo en su cuarto. Bajó las escaleras mientras se cubría con la túnica, abrió la puerta de la sala de estar y se quedó estático.

-¡Dora!¡Ven pronto!-el licántropo tomó a la bebé que lloraba con fuerza y trató de arrullarla.

Nymphadora tardó unos minutos en aparecer a lado de su marido, cubrió su boca con la mano mirando a la pequeña criaturita que su esposo tenía en brazos.

-¡Por Merlín, Remus!¿Quién pudo dejar a esta preciosura aquí tan noche?-la metamorfomaga sacó la nota que estaba escondida en la manta.- Por lo visto alguien con una gran urgencia, esta nota está firmada por "una madre desesperada", no nos da grandes datos, solo que la pequeña se llama Mina Lilith-torció la boca-¿Remus tu crees que podamos...?-algo en sus ojos se iluminó.

-¿Quedarnosla?-el castaño la miro inquisitoriamente-no lo sé Dora, es mucho compromiso...-miró los ojos de la niña y un rayito de esperanza albergó su corazón, él deseaba tener una familia con su esposa, ya tenían a su hijo Teddy pero Lupin temía arriesgar a otra criatura a padecer su condición.-Ya, de acuerdo, no nos vendría mal cuidar de ella, todo niño merece un hogar con amor y no vamos a negarle eso a esta princesita.

-Como siempre, demuestras ser el hombre a quien amo-su esposa se puso de puntillas pera besarlo.

Remus fue por su túnica para salir y en menos de una hora trajo algunas cosas para la bebé que podrían servir por esa noche, ya al día siguiente se organizaría con lo demás.

Los Monroe vivían en una casa donde apenas cabían sus integrantes, Zachary y Martha no necesitaban más hijos para alimentar, pues con su sueldo apenas podían cubrir las necesidades de sus ocho hijos, no eran los padres más amorosos aunque no eran personas crueles. Martha escuchó el llanto de la pequeña Mikayla que venía del recibidor.

-Vaya cosa, ¡Zach, ven en este instante!- No se molestó en tomar entre sus brazos a la niña hasta que su paciencia se hubo terminado y la tomó con algo de brusquedad.

-¿Qué sucede mujer?-el Sr. Monroe salió envuelto en una bata oscura sobre el pijama.- Que ocurrencia de dejara una mocosa aquí- sacó el papel de la frazada de Mikayla- esa mujer está loca si cree que vamos a quedarnos con su hija, Martha trae las llaves del auto, vamos a la casa hogar, yo no pienso alimentar otra boca en esta casa.

La pareja tardó tres cuaros de hora en llegar a la casa hogar más cercana, tocaron a la puerta y los recibió una mujer de media na edad, con cabello castaño rojizo y ojos verde grisáceo.

-Katherine March, ¿en qué puedo servirles?-preguntó con amabilidad.

-Tenemos un pequeño asunto-respondió Zacahry y su mujer dio un paso al frente sosteniendo a Mikayla.

-¡Dios mío!-exclamó la mujer, los dirigió a un despacho donde les indicó que tomaran asiento.-¿De dónde vino esa criatura?

-No lo sabemos-respondió Martha con indiferencia-solo escuchamos que lloraba y encontramos esta nota-sacó el papel del bolsillo de su saco.

-"Hagan el favor de cuidar de mi pequeña Mikayla Aileen, denle el amor que yo no puedo darle porque puede estar en peligro. Firma: una madre desesperada."-leyó la señora encargada de la casa hogar.

-Nosotros no podemos cuidar de ella-alegó la pareja.

-Tenemos muchas bocas que alimentar y no podemos con una más-sentenció Zach.

La señora March miró a la niña que ya había dejado de llorar y la tomó entre sus brazos.

-No se preocupen-guardó la nota de la madre biológica en su escritorio- nosotros nos encargaremos de ella.

-Perfecto- los Monroe se fueron sin decir más.

Por lamañana un pequeño niñode cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones corría a la habitación de sus padres para darles los beunos días, llego aa puerta abriendo co cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido.

-Papi, mami- el niño hizo un gran esfuezo para subir a la cama matrimonial esirando sus bracitos.

-Teddy. ven aquí campeón-su padre lo tomó en brazos mientas Nyphadora le daba el biberón a Mina.- Hijo, ella es Mina, va a ser tu hermanita, queremos que la cuides mucho.

-¿La tlajo la cigüeña?-preguntó el niño con curiosidad.

-Algo así cielo-respondió su madre- tu papá yyo hemos decidido adoptarla para que viva con nosotros.

-¿Por eso no te cleció la pancita como a la tia Fleur?

-Exactamente cariño, ¿recuerdas que querías una hermanita? Ahora la tienes, tal vez no de la forma que esperabas pero llegó a nosotros.

Teddy sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la bebé.


	2. Capítulo 1

Un grupo de niños corría por el patio que atravesaba Minerva McGonagall observando aquel órfanato, se había puesto de acuerdo con la actual dueña para poder hablar con uno de los pequeños residentes, se había encargado personalmente para tratar el asunto, una niña que residía en aquel lugar era una bruja de once años con el privilegio de asistir al Colegio Hogwarts. La Sra. March le abrió la puerta y la condujo a la habitación de la niña.

Era una pequeña habitación con dos literas, una cómoda, un escritorio y un armario que compartían cuatro niñas de entre 9 y 12 años, una de ellas se encontraba en la cama sentada mirando al vacío. Mikayla había crecido bastante, era alta, delgada, con un largo cabello castaño oscuro que le llegaba casi a la cintura, piel blanca y ojos marrones.

-Mikayla, te presento a Minerva McGonagall, ella quiere hablar contigo de un tema que tú y yo sabemos, sobre tu...magia- la Sra. March se había echo cargo de esa niña, era quien más tenía tiempo residiendo, nadie la había adoptado en esos once años.-Con su permiso.

Se alejó cerando la puerta detrás de sí dejándolas solas.

-Me da gusto conocerte Mikayla, como te ha dicho la Sra. March, soy Minerva McGonagall, directora dle Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, todo mago o bruja de Gran Bretaña tiene derecho a asistir desde que tiene los once años cumplidos, como tú-le explicó la anciana.

-¿Enserio?-la mirada de Mikayla era suspicaz.

-Así es, por miles de años ha sido así.-Hizo una pausa,- sé que tu caso es algo especial, por eso quise venir a hablar directamente contigo.

-Ya dígalo, soy una bruja huérfana, bueno, tal vez no, jamás conocí a mis padres, no sé si esten vivos o muertos. Mi madre dejó una nota a unas personas que me abandonaron aquí-la voz de la niña guardaba un toque de amargura.

-No eres la primera, verás, hace tres décadas un joven muy reconocido había quedado huérfano por obra de un mago tenebroso, creció con una familia de personas sin magia, muggles, pero logró grandes cosas. Tú podrías también, en Hogwarts te enseñaremos a controlar tu magia.

-Ya. ¿Cómo se llega?-Mikayla no se tragaba aún la historia.

-El primer día de septiembre deberás estar en la estación King's Cross, enviaremos a alguien para que te acompañe, pasarás por el andén 9 3/4 y abordarás el expreso de Hogwarts.

Mikayla aún no estaba del todo convencida pero no dijo nada, dejó que la profesora le explicará algunas otras cosas, comenzó a interesarse, se alegró de saber que podía quedarse en las vacaciones de Navidad y Pascua en el colegio aunque no lo demostraba, mantenía una expresión seria.

Remus y Nymphadora hablaban en voz baja, tenían que decirle a su "hija" la verdad, querían esperar hasta que tuviera la edad para asimilarlo y no podían esperar más, tenían que decirle que no llevaba la sangre de ambos, se acercaron a la habitación de Mina.

-Cielo, tenemos que hablar contigo- Tonks se sentó en el filo de la cama mientras su esposo la tomaba de la mano manteniéndose en pie.

-¿Qué ocurre?- la niña era un encanto, podría decirse que era idéntica a su gemela, salvo que el perfil de Mina expresaba una gran alegría por once años de vida en compañía de su pequeña familia.

-Princesa, tú sabes que tanto tu madre como yo te amamos, por eso te tenemos que decir la verdad, tienes derecho a saberlo-Remus estaba dominado por el miedo a la reacción que pudiera tener la niña.

-¿Qué verdad? No entiendo.

-Cariño, ésto es algo difícil de decirte pero...tu papá y yo...no somos en realidad tus padres- la metamorfomaga bajó la mirada.- Nunca te tuve en mi vientre como a Teddy, no tuvimos la dicha de tenerte en nuestro brazos al escuchar tu primer llanto-Nymphadora tenía que ser fuerte y retener las lágrimas- tu verdadera madre te trajo a nosotros, una noche, no debías tener más que unos días de nacida cuando Remus te encontró frente a nuestra puerta y decidimos quedarnos contigo,

-¿Y dónde está mi mamá?-los ojos de la niña se veían llorosos.

-No lo sabemos muñequita-Lupin no podía mirarla a los ojos, no quería que llegara ese momento.- Solo nos dejó una nota pidiéndonos que te cuidaramos, no sabemos su nombre, ningún dato de ella. Puede que esté viva.

-¿Y mi padre?- la inocencia de Mina hacía que el corazón de Remus y su esposa se encogiera, amaban a esa niña.

-Tampoco sabemos cariño- Tonks guardaba la idea de que el padre de Mina pudo haber huido sin importarle dejarlas solas y por ello su madre la dejara con ellos pero no podía asegurar nada.-Pero pequeña, lo importante es que tú estás con nosotros, te amamos sin importarnos que no tengas nuestra sangre, porque eres nuestra hija de corazón.

-Perdona que te lo hayamos ocultado, sabíamos que tarde o temprano te ibas enterar y mejor que fuera por nosotros, entendemos si ya no nos ves igual...

Los brazos de la niña rodeándolos lo interrumpió, jamás se esperó esa reacción.

-Para mis siempre van a ser mi papá y mi mamá, no tengo nada que perdonarles, cualquier persona me hubiera dejado en un órfanato y ustedes se quedaron conmigo, me han cuidado y me han tratado como su hija.

-No podíamos negarte la oportunidad de crecer feliz, tener un hogar y una familia, amor-Dora se limpiaba las lágrimas con el pulgar.

-Así es pequeña, aquí podrás vivir hasta que decidas hacer tu vida con alguien o independizarte, que espero que falte mucho para eso-comentó Remus sonriendo ante su propio comentario- eres mi pequeña princesa, tu madre y yo queremos lo mejor para ti, eso nunca lo olvides.

El 1° de Septiembre los Lupin llevaban a sus hijos al andén para tomar el expreso, Remus iría más tarde para la cena en el Gran Comedor y ver como seleccionaban a Mina en una casa. Teddy llevaba su equipaje al vagón mientras su padre se encargaba de las cosas de Mina, se acercó a su esposa que despedía a la niña.

-Princesa, hoy por fin vas a Hogwarts, sé que debes estar emocionada...-se interumpió al ver a una niña idéntica a su hija por encima del hombro de ésta, parpadeó incrédulo- ya sabes, estaré ahí cuidándote, tu hermano igual-miró a Teddy.

-Adiós papá-Mina lo rodeó con sus brazos haciendo caso omiso de la distración de su padre.

Mina subió al tren siguiendo a su hermano. Encontró un compartimiento donde estaban Victoire y Molly Weasley, no las había visto en el andén entre toda la gente, se saludaron con ánimo contando historias hasta que las primas se enteraron que ahora Mina sabía la verdad, ellas nunca habían sospechado nada.

-Bueno, tú nunca habías visto fotos de mi tía Dora embarazada de ti, ¿cierto?-inquirió Victoire.

-Es cierto, me habían dicho que las habían perdido cuando pregunté.

-Mina, ¿qué tal si tu verdadera mamá tuvo más hijos? Podrías tener alguna gemela, un hermano mellizo-comentó Molly.

-No creo-respondió la castaña-¿dónde la dejaría?

-Con alguna otra familia, así como te dejó a ti, pero es curioso, ¿por qué tu verdadero papá no habrá preguntado por ti?- Victoire formulaba muchas preguntaas y miraba a su prima con complicidad.

-Tal vez no me quería, tal vez dejó a mi madre antes que yo naciera-Mina se encogió de hombros.

Dejaron el tema para cambiarse cuando estaban cerca de llegar a la estación en Hogsmade, al bajar, Hagrid estaba de pie esperando a todos los de primero. Las tres fueron juntas en el bote y al llegar al colegio el profesor Longbottom les dio la bienvenida a todos.

La ceremonia de Selección empezó rápido, la primera en ser nombrda era aquella niña que Remus Lupin había visto en la estación, aquella pequeña idéntica a su hija, lo que más lo extrañó fue que aquella niña no llevaba apellido alguno, arrugó el entrecejo a lo que el Sombrero Seleccionador decía con voz fuerte y clara "Ravenclaw", se escuchó una oleada de aplausos y siguió la lista.

-Lupin, Mina- anunció Neville. El profesor de Herbología tuvo la sensación de estar viendo doble, había jurado que minutos antes una chica parecida había ido a parar a la casa de las águilas.

-¡Gryffindor!-gritó el sombrero y Mina fue a sentarse cerca de Teddy quien la recibió con un abrazo y le revolvió el cabello.

Transcurrió el tiempo en la cena, al finalizar los anuncios, los prefectos guiaron a los miembros de sus casas a las salas comunes. Los docentes se retiraron una hora más tarde. Cuando Remus iba hacia su despacho para mandar una pequeña carta a su esposa, Neville lo detuvo.

-Remus...¿viste aesa niña? La primera de la lista, es idéntica a...

-¿A Mina?-completó el licántropo arqueando las cejas- Sí, me pareció muy extraño, la vi en la estación y me produjo la sensación de ver un doble perfecto de mi hija.

-¿No te ha cruzado por la cabeza que Mina podría tener una gemela? Cuando tú y Tonks la adoptaron no tenían idea de donde había venido, podría pasar.

-Puede ser, no lo creo, pero puede ser, como sea, es solo un pensamiento, hay personas que se parecen a uno, incluso ser casi un doble, dejémoslo así, ¿vale?

-Vale, hasta luego, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Nev.


	3. Capítulo 2

Las clases en Hogwarts seguían un rumbo normal durante los últimos días, aunque algunos maestros ya comenzaban a sospechar sobre el parecido entre dos alumnas, no era raro que entraran gemelos al colegio y mucho menos que algunos fueran seleccionados en diferentes casas, lo sospechoso era ver la distancia que tenían Mina Lupin y Mikayla, nadie las veía juntas, la mayoría del alumnado y el cuerpo docente del colegio creían que nisiquiera ellas se daban cuenta de la existencia de la otra, pero sin duda eso cambiaría en cualquier momento.

Los alumnos de primero solían tener los viernes libres por la tarde, en la patio no había rincón que no ocuparan los alumnos más jóvenes, Mina salía junto a Victoire y Molly Weasley, de pronto una figura de la misma altura que ellas tropezó con Mina y ambas cayeron.

-Lo siento- el tono de Mikayla no era tanto de disculpa, se mantenía seria como acostumbraba.

-No te preocupes, no pasó nada-la voz de Mina era dulce y amable, se puso de pie y le tendió una mano a Mikayla, ésta la acepto sin réplicas y fue entonces cuando ambas se vieron directamente a los ojos, por primera vez en once años ambas estaban una frente a la otra-Ah...-Mina se quedó paralizada.

Las primas Weasley las miraron atónitas, nunca se habían detenido a mirar fijamente a la chica que era idéntica a su mejor amiga hasta aquel momento. Nadie interrumpió el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

-Increíble, Mina, son idénticas tú y...-habló de pronto Victoire.

-Mikayla-completó la jovencita mirando ceñuda a la chica rubia. Volvió la mirada hacia su gemela-Ésto debe tener una explicación.

-Eso creo...-Mina vaciló en hacer las preguntas que deseaba formularle.-Jamás había visto a alguien que se pareciera tanto a mí-bajó la mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Las dejamos solas, creo que tienen mucho de que hablar-intervino Molly y se llevó a su prima del brazo.

Cuando la pelirroja se había esfumado junto con Victoire, Mina y Mikayla se miraban fijamente, analizando cada centímetro desde el nacimiento del cuero cabelludo hasta la punta de los pies, tenían la misma estatura y complexión.

-¿Cuál es tu fecha de nacimiento?-Mikayla rompió el silencio sin vacilar.

-Lo más seguro es que el 20 de julio, fueron los cálculos que hizo la sanadora, yo no...-Mina no pudo completar la frase, no sabía como explicarle que era adoptada.

-El profesor Lupin no es tu padre,¿verdad?- parecía que su gemela le leía el pensamiento- No te pareces a él en nada.

-Tienes razón, la verdad es que él y su esposa me acogieron cuando tenía unos días de nacida, fue algo extraño, al parecer mi madre biológica me dejó con ellos y solo les dio una nota anónima...

-Espera-la interrumpió Mikayla-¿una nota anónima?-Mina asintió-que curioso...

-¿Qué pasa?

-A mí también me abandonaron y había una nota de una mujer, no llevaba nombre solo pedía que me cuidaran, pero las personas con quienes me debieron dejar me llevaron a un orfanato, la encargada del lugar guardó la nota para hablar conmigo cuando tuviera la edad para entender lo que sucedió.

-¿Sabes? Hay una pequeña posiblidad que tú y yo seamos gemelas-Mina entendió todo.

-¿De verdad?-Mikayla sonaba algo sarcástica- Vaya, si no te veo no me doy cuenta, pero en fin, tú tuviste la suerte de crecer con una familia, yo no sé lo que es eso-la niña volvía a tener una expresión seria y con un tono cargado de amargura.

-Podrías, tenemos que hablar con mi padre- Mina seguía refiriéndose a Remus como su padre aunque no lo fuera- debe estar en su despacho tiene esta hora libre- tomó a Mikayla de la mano y emprendió el camino hasta el despacho del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Ambas llegaron algo cansadas y Mina tocó la puerta con los nudillos, se escucho un ligero "adelante" y la puerta se abrió.

-Mina, ¿qué sucede?- Remus se levantó de la silla al ver a su "hija" y advirtió la presencia de Mikayla, la niña que había visto en el andén estaba ahi parada, ante sus ojos- Creo que tenemos un asunto serio, tomen asiento- señaló las dos sillas frente a su escritorio.-Supongo que ya se dieron cuenta del parecido que tienen-las miró mientras tomaba su lugar.

-Profesor, existe la posibilidad de que Mina y yo seamos hermanas- dijo Mikayla mirando al licántropo.

-Lo sé, el profesor Longbottom y yo pensamos en esa probabilidad cuando te vimos en la Ceremonia de Selección, nos llamó la atención el hecho de que no llevaras un apellido como el resto de los alumnos, pero sabíamos que no era de nuestra incumbencia el como llegaste al colegio, esos son asuntos que la directora lleva a cabo.

-Crecí en un orfanato y ninguna familia mje acogió en estos once años, esa es la razón por la que solo me presntan con mi nombre- replicó Mikayla aunque el profesor no le hubiera pedido una explicación, sin embargo éste la animó a seguir con un gesto.- La directora fue al orfanato donde he vido todos estos años, ella sabía que yo podía hacer magia así como la encargada lo sabía.

-Mira, cuando yo adopté a Mina jamás me cruzó por la cabeza que su madre pudiera tener otro hijo, ella debió tener una razón para dejarlas por separado.

-Papá, ¿crees que podríamos encontrar a nuestra verdadera madre?-intervino Mina.

-No lo sé, Mina, tú sabes que ella las dejó con una nota sin dar algún dato...

-Pero en el Ministerio deben tener información sobre ella-alegó la niña esperanzada.

-¿Cómo sabes si ella es bruja?- preguntó Lupin alzando una ceja.

-Solo lo sé, lo presiento-respondió Mina encogiéndose de hombros.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó el despacho, Remus tenía mucho que analizar y tenía que hablar con McGonagall y con Nymphadora, su esposa tenía que estar enterada que acaba de encontrar a la gemela de su hija adoptiva.

-Síganme, vamos con la directora, no creo que sepa mucho más de lo que habrá hablado con la dueña de ese orfanato, pero alguna información debe tener que sirva de algo.

Los tres llegaron al despacho y Minerva les indicó que entraran, la anciana profesora levantó la vista y al ver a las niñas se imaginó el objetivo de la visita.

-Remus, no me digas que...-vio el asentimiento del profesor- bueno si ya se dieron cuenta no hay más que hacer, más que empezar a investigar.

-Profesora, quisiera pedirle que nos diera un relato detalllado de todo lo que haya hablado con la encargada del orfanato donde Mikayla se crió.

-Bien profesor Lupin, entonces usted también me podría explicar como es que la Srita. Mina llegó a su casa al cuidado de usted y de Nymphadora.

-Sí directora- asintió el hombre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elena daba vueltas en la sala de su departamento mientras esperaba a su hermana, así como sus hijas, Elena y Elliana Hochkovitz eran gemelas, aunque no eran tan idénticas como Mina y Mikayla, Elliama había salido de Gran Bretaña cuando las hermanas terminaron Hogwarts y no sabía mucho de la vida de su gemela hasta un día en que se encontraron y ambas acordaron verse pronto para hablar.

-Vamos hermanita apúrate-susurraba Elena mientras miraba con aprensión la puerta hasta que unos toques la distrajeron y corrió a abrir.-Elliana al fin.

La mujer que estaba en el marco de la puerta era sin duda hermana de Elena, tenían el mismo cabello negro y los ojos de Elliana eran un poco más verdes que los de su gemela, era alta y esbelta con tez pálida.

-Ahora si Elena quiero que me cuentes todo-fue directo al punto tras darle una brazo a su hermana.

La aludida comenzó por hablarle sobre Charles Donovan y la discusión que tuvieron tras confesarle que esperaba dos hijos de él y que además era una bruja, las amenazas de muerte y llegó al punto en que había dejado a sus dos hijas por separado con completos extraños.

-Por Dios Elena, pero, ¿tú crees que aún separadas Charles no pueda encontrarlas?

-No lo sé, tengo miedo de que lo logre, ni siquiera sé si pertenezcan a nuestro mundo, me siento culpable, si ese desgraciado las llega a encontrar...podría ser capaz de hacer lo peor.

-Elena, creo que yo podría estar al pendiente, estudié medimagia, tal vez llegue a ver a una de las niñas en San Mungo, alguien tiene que buscarlas en nuestro mundo, no dides que si las encuentro trataré de darte la información que pueda, no esperes que les suelte de una todo, podrían espantarse.

-Lo sé Elliana, tal vez estén molestas si es que ya se encontraron o igual si no, si alguien ya les dijo la verdad, que fueron abandonadas.


End file.
